Liquid's Revenge
by SnakeEater23
Summary: Ocelot and Liquid escape from jail and seek out revenge against Snake.


Chapter one…Ocelot's recruit

Summary: Liquid is back and Ocelot will be recruiting him. They both have unfinished business with Solid Snake.

Revolver Ocelot sits in his motel room, planning a strategy to demolish Solid Snake. Ocelot looks back at all the times Snake slipped out of his hands right when he was about to kill him. The more memories he thinks of, the more anger builds up inside his head. He gets to the point that he is so frustrated with Solid Snake, he grabs a lamp and throws it out the window. The motel manager knocks on Ocelots door. Ocelot opens the door and shouts, "What do you want!?"

The manager says in a panic, "Well, why did you throw that lamp out the window?"

"How about I throw you out the window next buddy?", says Ocelot. "Oh no, that's fine sir. I'll get out of your way now."

Ocelot shuts the door, goes back inside, and sits on the bed. He picks up the phone, dials a number, and says, "Liquid, this is Ocelot. I have a job regarding your brother, Solid Snake. I thought you might be interested?

"I'm always interested in jobs regarding my brother. It better have something to do with his funeral because it is time to lay Snake to rest!" (Ocelot hears a slam and then a dial tone on the other line).

Ocelot gets ready for bed. He goes into the bathroom, puts on his nightwear, brushes his teeth, takes a load, and jumps into bed.

The next morning, Ocelot is up bright and early. He sits on a leather recliner and loads his 9mm Glock. There is a knock on the door. Ocelot holsters his weapon and opens the door. It's Liquid!

"You said you had a job for me Ocelot, regarding my brother?"

"Yeah, that's right. Come on in so we can talk about it."

Liquid goes inside Ocelot's motel room, heads for the refrigerator, swings open the door, and pops open a Corona Light. He then takes a seat on the leather recliner and puts his feet up like he's right at home. Ocelot says, "Okay Liquid. This is what's going down. It is time to eliminate Solid Snake once and for all!"

"I agree Ocelot. But how are we going to do that? Lets not bullshit ourselves here. We both know that Snake is good…real good. We can't just waltz into his house and kill him. Everyone would know it was us."

"Not to mention Meryl and Raiden."

"What about Meryl and Raiden?"

"You mean you didn't know? Meryl has been dating Snake for three years now. Ever since Shadow Moses. She living over at Snake's now. And Raiden and Snake are really tight. If we kill Snake, well have Meryl and Raiden to deal with, so you see we have to plan this out strategically."

"You let me worry about Snake and Meryl. For now, you can take care of Raiden. Just wait until I give the order. First I will have a little fun with the dating couples, Snake and Meryl. Then when I give the order, you can go after Raiden. That is if you can handle it."

"Oh don't worry about me Liquid. Have you forgotten about my stealth camouflage suit I stole from the Big Shell?"

"No, I haven't forgotten. It's just that why wouldn't you want a challenge against Raiden? I heard that Snake's been teaching him a few moves. HHHHAAAAHHHHAAAAHHHHAAAA!!!"

Chapter two…The Mansion

Liquid is off to Snake's apartment to get revenge against him once and for all. While in the meantime, Ocelot waits for Liquid to give him the ok for him to take on Raiden. It is around 9:30pm so it's pretty dark out. Liquid is wearing a black camouflage suit which reduces detection. Liquid has never seen Snake's house. He got the address from a mysterious source. When he finally arrives, he looks up and says, "Ohh, looky looky, the legendary Solid Snake is now living in a modern class mansion. What a bright lad. He even has security cameras posted all around the house. Good try brother but not good enough to outsmart me!" Liquid calls Ocelot on his cell phone and says, "Ocelot, we've got a problem."

"What is it? I was counting on you to get the job done!"

"Oh shut up and listen! The job hasn't even started yet. It turns out, Snake lives in a modern class mansion. There are cameras posted all over this place."

"Well, isn't there anything you have that you could use to jam or disable the cameras?"

"Indeed! My pocket knife. Psycho Mantis gave it to me. I never leave anywhere without it."

"Well that's really touching Liquid, but all I care about is you getting the job done. That is your first priority. Don't let Mantis' death sidetrack you now, you hear?"

"Sir, yes sir! Over and out." (The line goes dead).

Liquid puts away his phone and says, "What a bitch!" So now Liquid pulls out his pocket knife and cautiously heads for the camera. There is a black limousine parked in the driveway, so Liquid is putting his back towards the limousine so his black stealth camouflage suit will be effective. He made it to the camera undetected. He pulls out his pocket knife and cuts the wire behind the camera. Sparks then fly out from the camera, letting Liquid know it is disabled.

"Ah, one down and three to go!" Liquid then moves onto the second camera to disable it. He does that one with no difficulties. But when he moves to the third camera, it is making a full rotation rather quickly, not giving Liquid enough time to get under it.

"Damn! I see you have a few tricks up your sleeve brother but this won't stop me from killing you!" Liquid scans the area, looking for something useful. He spots two guards at the front entrance. He pulls out his directional microphone and listens in on the conversation.

"We just got this package sent from Raiden to Snake. I'll go bring it to him."

"Don't go inside! Snake is sleeping. You wouldn't want to wake up our boss, now would you?"

"Nah, I guess not. I can wait to give him this package. I will see that he receives it first thing in the morning."

After listening in on the conversation, Liquid knows it is the perfect chance to get inside. Once the camera turned, Liquid ran right under it, out of its sight. He cut the wire and disabled the third and last camera. He threw a rock to the far left of where the two guards were standing. One guard said, "I'll go check it out. You stay here and patrol the front entrance."

It was a dark and hazy night. The guard walked off into the haze, investigating the noise. The guard patrolling the front entrance couldn't see him anymore. The guard stopped at the point were he heard the noise. He looked around cautiously with his AKS-74U equipped, turning in circles. Once he turned his back, Liquid stealthily walked behind the guard and slit his throat with his pocket knife. The other guard couldn't see or hear a thing. Liquid dragged him off behind the bushes and stripped the guards clothes off and put them on himself. He then walked to the front entrance where the second guard was. Walking with his head down to avoid detection, Liquid said to the guard, "Must have been the wind or something." The guard sighed in relief. Liquid then says to the guard, "What's that over there!?"

"Huh, I don't see nothing!" Then Liquid stabs him right through the chest and dragged him back into the haze, where his dead partner lies. Liquid is sure he will kill Snake. He quietly opened the front entrance. He walked slowly into Snake's mansion, observing everything around him, also looking for cameras or guards patrolling the area. Liquid finds that there are no cameras or even guards. He finds it suspicious but moves on. There are three halls to choose from. One going straight, one going left, and one going right. Liquid starts with the left hall, going in order. He doesn't walk too fast but too slow either, tuning every corner with caution. When Liquid is about to round one corner, he hears something. He moves closer to hear the noise better. It sounds like snoring. He sticks his head in the room were it is coming from.

Chapter three…Family reunion

"There you are Snake!" There is the legendary Solid Snake, sleeping. He has a king size bed but don't think it is only for himself. Meryl is sleeping right next to him, both sound asleep. Liquid sneaks up right in front of the bed. He says, "Well hello brother! Remember me?"

"LIQUID!!! I killed you three years ago!" Meryl jumps up and says, "OH MY GOD!"

"I never die!" He then punches Snake right over the head and knocks Snake out. Then Liquid moves over to Meryl and says, "Hello baby. I missed you. Now just hold still and you'll be right at home!" After struggling and screaming Snake's name repeatedly, Liquid finally gets the needle injected in Meryl. It put her right to sleep and Liquid just dragged her out of Snake's mansion like she was some excess baggage. He brought her back to Ocelot. Ocelot said, "Where the HELL IS SNAKE?!?! I didn't ask for Meryl."

"Calm down Ocelot. I'm just having a little fun with my brother."

"And what exactly do you have in mind for fun with your brother?"

"I am going to use Meryl as bait and lure Snake right into me."

"Well what about Raiden?"

"You can take Raiden out whenever you feel like it. He's not an immediate threat."

"In that case, I can wait until the morning. It's not like Snake will be moving anytime soon." Liquid laid Meryl down on the bed. After laying Meryl down, Liquid and Ocelot had a talk. Liquid told him everything that happened at Snake's mansion. He mentioned the cameras and the guards. And how he finally found Snake snoring in his bed. They both knew that Snake would come rushing after Meryl, so just as a precaution, they switched locations. They are now located at a basement in an abandoned warehouse.


End file.
